


【all叶】仙茅

by R先生 (rxiansheng)



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F
Summary: 补玻璃的车，前文见LOFTER
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	【all叶】仙茅

“所以现在能说了吗?”喻文州从背后揽着他，温热的嘴唇贴在他脸颊，伴随着说话的开合轻轻摩擦，“第一个…是谁?  
“什么第一……”  
叶修难耐地仰起颈子，喉结到锁骨勾勒出极其诱人的弧度，他的注意力全被在自己腿间舔弄的黄少天给吸引了。  
唇舌带来软绵绵的快感，偶尔虎牙擦过则是过电般的刺激，他几次想合拢双腿，都被对方给压制住。  
喻文州沾了膏体的手指，在臀缝入口试探着扩张，边用温柔的声调说:“我问，第一个干你的，是谁?”  
叶修下意识地回道:“闭嘴。”  
喻文州低笑一声，听出了叶修话里否认的意思。  
虽然很奇怪，但是他信了，毕竟那里这么紧，一点也不像被哪个男人狠狠地深入过。  
黄少天一个大力吮吸，逼得叶修发出一声难受的低喘。但他的手指被喻文州抓住，十指交握，想抓紧什么东西都做不到。  
“差不多了。”喻文州说。  
黄少天迫不及待地吐出口中圆润的性器，按着叶修的肩膀想亲  
他。  
叶修赶忙偏头躲开，警告道:“去漱口!”  
“靠，嫌弃我。明明舔的还是你的东西。”黄少天不满地嘟囔着，却还是起身去倒了杯水漱口。  
黄少天没有给他口到高潮，叶修想自己摸，但被喻文州抓着手无法动弹。  
黄少天回头笑嘻嘻地说:“别急，一会儿保证把你干射出来。  
叶修愣了片刻，说:“擦。”  
这是个无语的感叹词。  
黄少天漱完口回来，双手捧着叶修的脸，像是要吃掉他一样，辗转反侧地亲了半天。  
舌头被吮吸得快要麻掉了，叶修几乎无法喘息，拼命向后仰头想躲开。  
这样被动的姿势让他觉得似乎挺没面子，等黄少天舌头离开口中，他示意两人先放开他。  
他平复着呼吸，从喻文州身上起来，大马金刀地坐在了床边。  
“来吧。”他说。  
故作豪放的叶修很快发现，他高估了自己的耐力，低估了两个人的战斗力。  
“停、停一下…”  
双腿被黄少天扶着掰开，臀下入口被粗壮性器快速深入地撞击着。  
他想起身，想挣扎，想停止这场无法承受的操干。但是喻文州在他的前面，牢牢按着他的手腕。  
黄少天插得又快又急，他的神情痴迷又凶狠，边干边喘:“老叶…哈……你里面好舒服…  
汗水从他的额头、胸膛沿着肌肉线条滚落，两人相嵌的部分黏湿一片。  
叶修半张着唇，不时被过分的深入逼出一声压抑的呻吟。他眉头紧紧皱着，神情说不上愉悦还是痛苦。  
“黄少天你他妈…”他忍无可忍地话语被撞得支离破碎，“能不能慢点……”  
黄少天动作停了停，他俯身亲了一下叶修的嘴唇，说:“不能。”  
然后继续猛烈地抽动起来。  
“靠…!”叶修浑身一蜷，又被强行展开。  
喻文州低头凝视着他。  
叶修的肤色总是病态的苍白，现在是充满情欲的绯红。  
脸颊泛红，眼尾泛红，嘴唇尤其的红。  
他好像觉得自己这样被插到失态的样子很羞耻，闭着眼睛不愿意看。  
黄少天在他体内射出，慢慢将性器退出时，他慢慢睁开了眼睛，好像松了一口气。  
“领队，还有我呢。”喻文州提醒他。  
叶修面色一僵，用有些发哑的嗓音低声说：“可是很晚了吧……”  
喻文州抬起头看了一眼表，说：“是挺晚的。少天你这个持久力，实在不像是初哥啊。”  
黄少天将满是液体的套子取下来丢进垃圾桶，闻言斜视了他一眼，说：“不是吧队长，这时候挑拨离间？可能是我天赋异禀呢。”  
没多久，喻文州发现，天赋异禀的可以说是他们两个，似乎也可以说是叶修。因为喻文州自己也是相当的持久。  
叶修被他抱在怀里，顶得一声呻吟都发不出来，眼泪沾湿了睫毛。他已经射了一次，现在浑身软得不像话。  
“世界上真的有催情体质吗？”黄少天在一旁玩弄着叶修白皙纤长的手指，兴致盎然地说，“我现在觉得自己还可以再来个好几发。”  
喻文州揉捏着怀里人柔软的臀肉，缓慢而又重重地向上顶了一发，换来一阵呼吸急促的颤抖。  
“还没好……？”叶修沙哑的嗓音里充满了说不出的苦闷。  
喻文州没回答他，笑着对黄少天说，“来日方长。”


End file.
